To Love You More
by Akaibara Akai
Summary: Kenyataan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tak begitu mengejutkan jika saja pria itu bukan pria yang akan dengan senang hati untuk Naruto hindari. Pria yang menurut Naruto adalah raja super menyebalkan. / biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

Uzumaki Naruto. Itu namaku. Pemilik terangnya matahari dan birunya langit saat tanpa awan. Ya, mungkin sebutan itu aku peroleh karena aku terkenal dengan sikapku yang kelewat ceria dan tentu saja beningnya warna iris mataku, biru. Oh, jangan lupakan warna helaian rambutku. Bukan pirang, lebih ke kuning mencolok tepatnya, sewarna matahari mereka menyebutnya.

Ya, bukannya aku tak senang dengan penampilanku ini, tapi karena inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku jadi gampang untuk ditemukan. Benar-benar tak bisa bersembunyi. Seperti yang saat ini aku lakukan. Bersembunyi?! Ya, bersembunyi. Satu-satunya hal gila yang pernah aku lakukan. Ini semua karena ibuku. _Okaa-san_. Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu yang menurutku konyol yang pernah ada. Bukannya aku tak menghormatinya, aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang kalian tahu. Dia segala-galanya. Dia yang selalu gigih membesarkanku seorang diri sejak ayahku meninggal 15 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan –saat ini usiaku 22 tahun-. Tapi untuk hal ini, aku tak habis pikir. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria. Pria!. Padahal aku juga seorang Pria. Memang tak mengejutkan di negara ini untuk menikah dengan sesama jenis. Tapi... aku seorang Normal! Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita! Sama halnya pria normal lain yang akan meneteskan air liurnya karena memimpikan wanita yang mempunyai proporsi tubuh yang seperti gitar spanyol itu.

...

"Naruto! Cepat keluar dari tempatmu bersembunyi! Atau aku akan menarik rambut kuningmu itu, hah?!" teriak Kushina, rambut merahnya berkibar sangking marahnya.

Meski tahu ibunya akan murka jika ia tetap diposisinya saat ini, Naruto tak peduli. Naruto lebih menghargai jika rambutnya ditarik oleh ibunya sampai terlepas habis, asal perjodohan gila ini dibatalkan.

"Ku bilang cepat keluar bodoh! Apa kau tak mendengarku?!" bentak Kushina. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuju tempat persembunyian anaknya. Ditariknya rambut Naruto untuk keluar dari balik lemari pakaian usang almarhum suaminya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH. Stop! Jangan tarik lagi rambutku _kaa-san_. Sakit!" Naruto memegangi tangan Kushina yang menarik rambutnya dengan semangat. Huh! Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini. Naruto mengeluh dalam hati.

Senyum licik Kushina mengembang. "Aku lepaskan rambutmu anak bodoh, asalkan kau menuruti _kaa-san. _Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, demi masa depanmu."

'Demi kebaikan apanya _kaa-san_ku tersayang?! Kau malah akan menghancurkan masa depan anakmu ini.' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, bocah!" Kushina makin semangat untuk membuat rambut kepala anaknya ini rontok.

Menghela napas, Naruto mengangguk.

Menyerngit, kemudian Kushina tertawa keras. Dilepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kepala Naruto dan kemudian digantikannya untuk memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. "Ah, kau memang anak yang _kaa-san_ banggakan."

Naruto tersenyum. Apa salahnya sedikit membahagiakan ibunya. Mungkin saja nasibnya tak seburuk itu.

...

Hmm.. sepertinya Naruto harus menelan anggapan tentang nasibnya itu, karena nasibnya memang sangat-sangat buruk. Bagaimana takdir mempermainkannya dengan sangat lihai dan indah?! Kenyataan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tak begitu mengejutkan jika saja pria itu bukan pria yang akan dengan senang hati untuk Naruto hindari. Pria yang menurut Naruto adalah raja super menyebalkan. Pria yang dapat membuat Naruto merasa tertekan jika dihadapannya. Pria yang selalu jadi rival utamanya, meski tak ada alasan yang diperebutkan. Pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh teman-temannya saat Naruto bersekolah dulu.

"Kau..." suara Naruto tersenggal

"Hn... kau sama sekali tak berubah _dobe_, tetap saja terlihat bodoh." Ucap pria itu dengan sarkastis. Menarik kursi di hadapan Naruto, pria itu kemudian duduk. "kau sudah pesan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dijodohkan ibunya untuknya adalah pria yang dihadapannya saat ini membuat Naruto linglung.

Mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto, pria itu menjentikkan jari jempol dan jari tengah tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman. Kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula untuknya dan jus jeruk untuk Naruto.

"Kau ingin makan?" tanya pria itu mengagetkan Naruto.

"E..Eh?" Naruto tak tau apa maksud pria itu.

"Kau ingin ku pesankan makanan?" pria itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eh... ehmm.. tidak." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Naruto tak bisa lagi membendung pertanyaannya kepada pria itu.

"Sasuke... kenapa kau disini?" Naruto ingin memastikan bahwa pria inilah yang dimaksud ibunya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, _dobe_. Pintarlah walau itu sedikit." Kata pria yang diketahui memiliki nama Sasuke ini.

"Hah?! Jangan cari gara-gara, _teme_!" Naruto naik pitam. Dia tak sebodoh itu. Tapi dia harus menyakinkan dirinya tentang hal ini.

"Apa benar kau yang dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tap..Tapi, _Teme_..." perkataan Naruto tersela oleh datangnya minuman pesanan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa dirinya sial sekali sih... pikiran Naruto benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku meminta ibumu untuk menjodohkanmu denganku." Sasuke menghirup kopinya dengan tenang sementara Naruto terkesan kaget dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu... kau, kau yang meminta _kaa-san_ untuk menjodohkanmu denganku?!" teriak Naruto

"Ku bilang tenang, _dobe_. Aku sedang tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang." Tetap tenang Sasuke berbicara. "Hn. akulah yang memintanya. Karena itu adalah permohonan dari _kaa-san_ku sebelum beliau meninggal. Beliau memintaku untuk menikahi anak dari cinta pertamanya, Namikaze Minato. Dan anak itu adalah dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tercengang, Naruto mencoba untuk tetap memijak bumi. Tak mau hilang kesadaran hanya karena ini. "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyetujui ini?!" Naruto bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena dulu, orang tuamu menikah tanpa disetujui oleh keluarga dari pihak ayahmu. Karena ibumu berpikir dengan kau menikahi keturunan Uchiha, kau akan diterima keluarga besar ayahmu. Keluarga yang tak diragukan lagi kedudukannya." Jelas Sasuke.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya lagi dan lagi. Apalagi ini... orang tuanya menikah tanpa disetujui oleh keluarga besar ayahnya. Pantas saja ia tak menyandang nama keluarga dari ayahnya. Namikaze. Tapi Uzumaki nama keluarga ibunya. Itu juga yang menyebabkan ibunya merasa bersalah atas kematian ayahnya. Ibunya yang senantiasa mendidik dan mengusahakan agar Naruto selalu diterima di sekolah yang _elite_ meski kesulitan dengan keadaan keuangannya. Meski ibunya harus banting tulang, bekerja mulai pagi hingga malam. Inikah jawabannya...

...

"Persiapkanlah dirimu seminggu lagi, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seminggu?! Itu terlalu cepat, Teme..." ungkap Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tak peduli, dobe. Lakukan saja perintahku. Bukankah kau sudah setuju?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Dasar gunung es! Dimana hatimu?! Aku perlu mempersiapkan mental. Ini bukan pernikahan biasa. Ini pernikahanku, dan lebih parahnya pernikahanku dengan seorang pria!" protes Naruto.

"Itu sepenuhnya urusanmu." Kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dengan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman mereka.

"Eh. Tunggu, _teme_! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di area parkir restoran mewah itu. Melihat Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya, Naruto segera menarik jas Armani gelap Sasuke dari belakang.

Terhuyung karena tarikan Naruto dan tak bisa menstabilkan keseimbangannya, membuat Sasuke roboh dengan posisi bagian belakang tubuhnya dahulu yang menyentuh lantai area parkir.

"Apa-apaan ini, _dobe_..." Sasuke menggeram.

Bukan takut yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, tapi sebaliknya perasaan menggelitiklah yang dirasakannya hingga membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahahahaha... kau lucu, _teme_...hahahaha..." tawa Naruto menggema.

"Awas saja kau _dobe_..." ucap Sasuke kemudian yang hanya ditanggapi oleh juluran lidah Naruto.

"Bantu aku berdiri, bodoh!" Sasuke menggerutu hingga dilihatnya Telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang menjulur dihadapannya. Tersenyum, Sasuke menerima uluran itu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Naruto kemudian. Sasuke yang sedang melepas jasnya menyerngit. "Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jika anak dari orang tuaku adalah wanita, itu hal biasa. Tapi, aku seorang pria. Bagaimana kau dapat menerima hal ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Kuberi tahu, dobe... aku sangat bersyukur bahwa anak dari orang tuamu adalah seorang pria... karena aku memang seorang gay." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mematung mendengar kenyataan itu. Gay... Sasuke seorang Gay... 'Oh! Tuhan... kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkanku...' hati Naruto berteriak.

"Bye, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke lagi sebelum masuk dalam mobil mahalnya dan melajukannya secepat yang Sasuke mampu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

...

To be continue_

Halooooo (0_0)/

Untuk teman-teman yang membaca, terima kasih...

Saya harap kalian tak keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review^^

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi seorang Uchiha adalah suatu keberuntungan juga sekaligus suatu kesialan, menurutku. Seorang penyandang nama uchiha tak perlu lagi diragukan fisik ataupun kejeniusannya. Karena uchiha memang sudah mempunyai bobot dan bebet yang bagus sejak dulu, sejak jaman nenek moyangnya. Paras yang seperti dewa dan dewi yunani, kejeniusan seorang davinci (yang mempunyai aspek kecerdasan yang tak dapat diukur lagi), sekaligus suatu kekayaan materi yang melimpah dari berbagai kota maju di belahan dunia ini. Kau bertanya, bagian mana yang merupakan suatu kesialan jika semua itu dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu kesempurnaan?! Huh! Justru itulah kesialannya. Menjadi sempurna. Menjadi terlihat seperti sempurna, lebih tepatnya. Karena pada dasarnya, tak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini. Segala tetek bengek dalam keluarga diatur. Itu membuatku muak. Sejak kecil aku merasa sudah seperti robot ayahku. _Otou-san_. Uchiha Fugaku sang penyandang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam tahta Uchiha saat ini.

Aku adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Itachi –kakakku, saat ini telah mencapai posisi atas salah satu cabang perusahaan uchiha di kawasan benua Amerika. posisi yang menurutku tak gampang untuk mendapatkannya. Itachi memang hebat dalam urusan bisnis. Sedangkan aku? Jangan meremehkanku. Aku pemegang pusat perekonomian di jepang ini, dengan usiaku yang terbilang cukup muda. 23 tahun. Kau bertanya tentang sekolahku? Aku lulusan termuda UCLA, University of California, Los Angeles. Aku lulus dengan predikat _cumluade_ pada usiaku yang ke 21.

Sejak bersekolah, aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Entah itu dari para pengajar ataupun teman-temanku. Ah! Bukan teman, aku hampir tak mempunyai teman. Mereka hanya memandangku sebagai Uchiha sempurna yang patut untuk diperhatikan. Mereka selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak peduli hal itu, asal mereka tahu batasan teritorial-ku saja.

Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu membuatku terkejut. Bukan karena beliau meninggal dengan mendadak –beliau adalah penderita kanker payudara semenjak 1,5 tahun belakangan ini- tapi lebih membuatku terkejut dengan wasiat terakhirnya. Meminta aku untuk menikahi anak dari cinta pertamanya. Permintaan yang tidak masuk akal. Bukankah beliau itu sangat menyayangi ayahku, kenapa masih saja teringat akan cinta pertamanya? Dan ternyata memang ada sebuah alasan. Hutang budi. Ya, itulah kenapa ibu sangat mengharapkanku untuk menikahi anak cinta pertamanya ini.

Anak dari cinta pertama ibu dan sekaligus calon mempelaiku adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Hal ini mengejutkanku. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang keberadaannya sulit untuk dilupakan. Dia secerah matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya. Terkadang malah sering membuat silau. Senyum yang lebar hingga matanya tak terlihat. Tingkahnya terlewat ceria tanpa beban. Dan jangan lupakan, kau akan segera menemukan birunya langit tanpa awan saat menatap iris matanya. Dia indah.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak memandangku sebagai Uchiha. Dia selalu malas jika berurusan denganku, itu membuatku tersenyum. Kami selalu saja menjadi rival meski aku sebenarnya tak menganggapnya seperti itu. Naruto memang terlalu unik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Jatuh cinta dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu sangat mudah. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak pernah aku miliki seumur hidupku. Suatu kebebasan berekspresi. Tapi menjadi suaminya adalah hal lain. Ini bukan masalah aku dan Naruto yang sama-sama seorang pria. Lagi pula aku adalah seorang gay. Ini memang tidak menjadi rahasia umum, karena di negara ini, itu merupakan hal yang wajar.

Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Itulah alasannya. Aku mencintai kekasihku ini. Dia segalanya bagiku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Dia terlalu baik, hingga dia mengerti posisiku dan dia mengijinkanku untuk memenuhi wasiat itu, menikahi Naruto. Dengan satu syarat, tetap membiarkan dia berada disisiku.

...

"Errgghh..."

"Oh! Lebih.. ce.. cepat! Ehmmm..."

Desahan demi desahan yang ditimbulkan kekasihnya membuat Sasuke semakin liar. Diciumnya punggung kekasihnya, menggodanya sebelum ia mendorong kuat kejantanannya memasuki tubuh kekasihnya dengan posisi _doggy style_ itu. Bergetar merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan membuat Sasuke mengerang. "Ggguhhh..."

"Sas... aku.. ehm..." Sasuke tahu kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan mencapai kepuasan. Cengkraman yang dirasakan Sasuke pada batang kejantanannya adalah sebagai buktinya. Segera Sasuke mempercepat dan memperdalam tekanannya dalam tubuh kekasihnya. "Uuhhh... tahanlah. Kita.. bersama." Sasuke menarik wajah kekasihnya ke samping dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Melumatnya tanpa mengurangi dorongan dan tekanan pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Arrrrgggghhh, Sas!"

"Ggguuuhhh." Sasuke membenamkan geramannya pada lekukan leher kekasihnya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang bergelinjang menikmati kepuasan akibat tindakannya.

.

.

Sasuke masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal itu ketika ia merasakan guncangan pada dirinya. "Hmm..." keluhnya. Ia butuh tidur sekarang. Butuh untuk memulihkan lagi tenaganya yang terkuras akibat kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi malam, bersama kekasihnya.

"Oh! Bangunlah Sas... kau harus mempersiapkan pernikahanmu kan?!"

"Hn." Alih-alih bangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Dasar!" suara yang terdengar marah itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ditariknya tangan yang mengguncangnya sehingga kini tubuh kekasihnya melekat erat pada tubuhnya. Membuka mata dan menemukan bibir menggoda dalam pandangannya. Mengecup sekilas sebelum melumat penuh bibir itu.

"Hmm... hentikan, sas..." rengek kekasihnya.

"Hn. Selamat pagi, Dei..." ucapnya.

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memandangi jam tangan Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10.40. Kemana saja jabrik kuning itu... geramnya kesal. Dari dulu Sasuke paling malas untuk menunggu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu pada lantai parkir sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil Porsche legam kesayangannya, Sasuke merogoh sebungkus rokok dari dalam kantong celananya. Mendengus ketika Sasuke menyadari ia tak membawa pematik untuk rokoknya. Bodoh, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dibuangnya rokok itu keseluruhan kesembarang arah sebelum ia menemukan Naruto yang berlari menuju kearahnya. "_Gomen_, Sasuke..." suara Naruto yang tersenggal senggal memasuki pendengaran Sasuke selanjutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendaratkan jitakannya pada kepala pemuda matahari itu.

"Aww... Sasuke! _ittaiii_..." tangan Naruto mengelus lembut kepalanya yang sakit.

"Huh?! Kau tak punya jam?! Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?!" hardik Sasuke.

"Kubilang _gomen_, _teme_... kuliahku baru saja selesai. Dasar!" bela Naruto.

Sasuke menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Sasuke selanjutnya.

Mengangguk dengan puas sebelum Naruto menjawab, "Yup. Semester akhir. Aku pintar kan? Hehehe".

"_Dobe_,"

...

"Apa? Kau bahkan sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu, _teme_?" Teriak Naruto.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin. Aku tahu kau bohong, _teme_..." ucap Naruto lebih keras lagi.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan bocah matahari ini. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali dari dirinya. Tetap berisik seperti dahulu Sasuke mengenalnya. Dan selalu tak mempercayai kehebatan Sasuke. "Hn, kau saja yang tak pernah bisa mengimbangiku, _dobe_." ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dasar tuan muda sok jenius, gerutu Naruto. Naruto mengamati butik khusus pakaian pengantin yang dimasuki Sasuke, tentu saja bersama dirinya. Naruto tahu, butik ini bukan butik biasa melainkan butik yang hanya menjual pakaian pengantin dari rancangan desainer kelas dunia dengan merk yang terkenal pula. "Sasuke, kau yakin akan membeli pakaian pengantin kita disini? Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kita dilaksanakan di kuil saja..." ucap Naruto.

"Hn. ini juga permintaan _Kaa-san_ sebelum meninggal. Ia ingin pernikahan kita dihadiri oleh keluarga Namikaze, keluarga ayahmu. Seperti yang pernah kubilang, keluarga Namikaze bukan keluarga yang sembarangan, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

Namikaze. Keluarga ayahnya. Kakeknya. Neneknya. Pamannya. Ataupun Bibinya. Apakah ia mempunyai keponakan?! Huh, Naruto tersenyum miris memikirkan itu. Atas dasar apa keluarga Namikaze membenci pernikahan orang tuanya? Membenci ibu serta dirinya. Bahkan setelah ayahnya meninggal.

"Kau melamun. _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh... apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Cobalah setelan jas putih itu, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sarkastis.

Menggerutu, Naruto mengambil setelan jas putih yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang ganti. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengganti pakaiannya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

"Aku tak tahu maksud 'Hn'-mu _teme_... tapi aku tak suka jas ini. Aku lebih suka jas oranye itu," Naruto menunjuk setelan jas oranye mencolok yang terpajang dalam salah satu etalase yang ada di dalam butik itu.

"Huh?! Kau bercanda?!" kata Sasuke. "Jangan harap kita memakai pakaian itu dalam upacara pernikahan kita."

"Tapi aku tak suka jas putih ini. Warna putih ini, terlalu sakral untukku." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke tahu ini bukan pernikahan yang diinginkannya ataupun Naruto sendiri. Dan ucapan Naruto benar, terlalu sakral.

"Kau tahu _teme_, kau lebih cocok menggunakan jas abu-abu yang kau pakai itu dari pada jas putih ini," ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huh," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pakai jas silver itu saja, Sasuke." ucap Naruto menunjuk etalase yang berada dibelakang tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Hn, _dobe_."

...

To be continue_

Sedikit dari penulis:.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca ataupun yang telah mereview chap 1, dan ini saya persembahkan lanjutan ceritanya...

Di chap 2 ini ada adegan 'ehm' SasuDei... hehehe, cocok ga sih mereka? Wkwkwkwk... (tuntutan cerita)

ehm, sebenarnya saat ini saya sangat sibuk sekali. PPL, UTS, dan UAS secara berurutan menghampiri. disaat saya harus lembur tentang silabus, RPP, dan kawan-kawannya, saya sempatkan untuk nulis fic ini. Jadi maaf untuk chapter 3 akan lama banget updatenya... hik (T.T) maaf~

Ya sudahlah, terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya yang abal ini, jika berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan tulisan anda pada kotak Review yang telah disediakan.

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi pemuda beriris biru itu mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin yang ukurannya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya matanya dalam cermin, menarik napas mencari kepastian akan kebimbangannya. Sudah benarkah keputusannya ini? Yakinkah ia?<p>

Kini pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menutup kilau biru yang terpancar dari irisnya. Ia yakin ia bisa. Ya, ia bisa. Ini demi ibunya. Penderitaan ibunya. Penderitaan ayahnya. Juga penderitaannya. Keputusan ini sudah benar, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Membuka mata dan menyunggingkan senyuman mataharinya, ia siap menyongsong masa depan yang sudah menantinya.

"Tuan, apakah anda telah siap? Tuan Sasuke telah menunggu." Lelaki berjas hitam dengan masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya –orang kepercayaan Sasuke- memberitahunya.

Dan sekali lagi pemuda itu memantapkan dirinya. "Ya, Kakashi-san.. aku siap."

Kakashi tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini terlihat gugup meski di wajahnya tercetak senyuman yang lebar. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri... ehm.. atau suami dari tuannya. Ini memang pernikahan yang menggemparkan. Pernikahan Tuannya yang notabene adalah seorang Uchiha yang tersohor dengan pemuda ini karena sebuah surat wasiat mendiang nyonya besarnya. Pernikahan sesama lelaki.

"Silahkan, tuan Naruto." Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebelum dirinya.

...

Berbalut jas silver yang begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya, Sasuke menggerutu. Bagaimana Naruto selalu membuatnya menunggu bahkan di saat pernikahan mereka sudah ada di depan mata. 'Dasar, _dobe'._

Pernikahan ini, Sasuke tahu pernikahan ini bukan sekedar pernikahan karena surat wasiat ibunya. Pernikahan ini juga pernikahan bisnis. Pernikahan yang akan membuat bisnis kerajaan Uchiha menjadi semakin bersinar. Pernikahan yang akan membuat para pesaing bisnis Uchiha menjadi ciut. Pernikahan yang melibatkan pewaris tunggal bisnis Namikaze yang telah ditelantarkan.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh dan segera mendapati dirinya terbelalak begitu mendapati senyuman Naruto. Iris birunya begitu bersinar. Rambut kuning yang biasa jabrik itu kini telah tertata rapi. Tubuh ramping berbalut jas sewarna milik Sasuke membuat Naruto bak tokoh dalam dongeng. Indah. Sangat indah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto ceria.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Aku tak mengerti..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Sudahlah! Ehm... ayo cepat! Kau siap?" Naruto yang memasang wajah imut itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto tersenyum. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi ikatan pernikahan tuannya ini. Segera dibukanya pintu itu dengan harapan semoga pernikahan ini mampu membuat kedua mempelai berbahagia. Membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruangan, para tamu undangan bersorak. Mengagumi pemuda Uchiha dan mempelainya yang begitu memukau. Melewati karpet merah dengan bergandengan tangan. Dentingan piano mulai mengalun. Naruto tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan Kushina, ibunya yang menangis terharu. Ada perasaan aneh yang begitu menyesakkan di dada Naruto. Sasuke menepati janjinya, tak ada satupun warna putih di pernikahan ini.

Begitu sampai di depan pendeta yang membimbing mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, mereka saling berhadapan. Mengikuti prosesnya sampai mereka telah disahkan sebagai suami-istri. Suami-suami untuk pernikahan mereka. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, membelainya dan ketika Naruto membuka bibirnya, segera Sasuke membelit lidah suaminya itu. Menyesapnya dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam.

...

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman gedung yang digunakan adik semata wayangnya melangsungkan pernikahan. Memakai setelan jas hitam keluaran terbaru dari _Andre Laurent _yang simpel tapi elegan membuat Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang terkenal '_wow_' itu. Dengan dada bidang serta tubuh jangkungnya yang sangat menggoda iman para kaum hawa ataupun kaum adam di sekitarnya.

Itachi tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat menghadiri pernikahan adiknya. Oh, salahkan saja penerbangannya yang bermasalah. Ia sedang berlari kecil saat pandangannya terarah pada taman di samping gedung dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang duduk menunduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Tamu undangan kah? Kenapa tak masuk? Aneh. Rasa penasaran membuat langkah Itachi terhenti. Sejenak mengamati perempuan itu. Alih-alih memasuki gedung, Itachi mendapati dirinya menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ehm," Itachi berdeham, tapi perempuan itu masih saja menunduk.

'_Apa tak terdengar?' _Pikir Itachi

"Ehm," dikeraskannya volume dehamannya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari si perempuan.

"Ehm... ehem, Uhuk!" kini Itachi mencoba membuat suara batuk dari tenggorokannya. Dan kelihatannya usahanya berhasil, dilihatnya si perempuan itu merogoh saku celana putihnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus permen _mint _dari dalam katongnya dan mengulurkannya pada Itachi dengan wajahnya yang masih tetap menunduk.

"Apa ini?" Itachi terlihat bingung.

"Permen _mint, _baik untuk tenggorokan." kata perempuan itu.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku tahu," Itachi menimpali.

"Kau tak masuk?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak boleh ada warna putih." Jawab si perempuan pelan. Seketika Itachi melihat celana putih yang melekat di kaki mungil perempuan itu. Mungil?! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi ini? Segera saja Itachi membuang muka ke samping, memandangi rimbunnya tanaman mawar yang tumbuh di taman itu.

"Tak mau?" sebuah pertanyaan dari si perempuan membuat Itachi menoleh. Diambilnya permen itu dari tangan si perempuan yang tetap saja tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Menghela napas, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping si perempuan. Menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di punggung kursi. Niatnya untuk segera menemui Sasuke, adiknya lenyap sudah. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan terlontar lagi dari mulut Itachi untuk perempuan itu.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawaban sinis yang diikuti dengan tatapan tajam dari perempuan itu membuat Itachi tersentak. Wajah yang kini tak menunduk lagi itu terlihat kalut. Garis wajah perempuan di samping Itachi ini cantik, halus, dan entah kenapa Itachi ingin membelai pipi itu. Ingin menghapus kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Dan Itachi sadar, keinginannya itu telah menjadi nyata ketika ia menyadari punggung tangannya yang hangat telah membelai pipi dingin itu.

Terkejut, si perempuan berdiri seketika, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" katanya.

"Kau lebih mungil dari dugaanku," jawab Itachi santai dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kenapa kau menangis, perempuan?" lanjutnya.

"Ap.. apa kau bilang? Perempuan?!" si perempuan itu salah tingkah.

"Hmm..." Itachi memejamkan matanya, "Bukan perempuan. Jadi, apa kau ini pria?" gurau Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku Pria, Bodoh!"

Jawaban itu membuat Itachi terkejut. Pria. _Hei, dia pria_. Bisa-bisanya Itachi menganggap pria itu sebagai seorang perempuan. Lagipula bagaimana bisa wajah cantik itu milik seorang pria, pikir Itachi.

"Tak mungkin..." sentak Itachi.

"Ku.. kurang ajar! Aku pria tulen, _baka_." Perempuan atau lebih tepatnya pria mungil itu naik pitam. Wajah cantiknya merah padam.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai wajah yang begitu cantik? Sulit dipercaya..." selidik Itachi pelan.

"Ck! Apa kau buta? Bahkan membedakan pria dan perempuan saja tak bisa?!" bentak si mungil.

Itachi tertawa, "Tapi sungguh, kau lebih pantas menjadi perempuan. Kau begitu mungil. Sayang sekali kau tak mempunyai pinggul dan dada yang lebih besar."

Si pria mungil itu melongo mendengar kata Itachi, "Kau gila, Bung!" katanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertawa. Meninggalkan gedung tempat separuh hatinya yang mungkin saja akan hilang.

...

Naruto memeluk Kushina, ibunya dengan rasa haru. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata ibunya itu. "_Kaa-san_, anakmu ini sudah menikah," bisik Naruto.

"Dengan seorang pria." lanjut Kushina geli.

"Ini juga karena _Kaa-san. _Sialnya lagi aku menikah dengan si _Teme_..." keluh Naruto.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, ini demi kebaikanmu." Kushina mengelus helaian rambut anaknya. '_Lihat, Minato. Anak kita sudah besar_'.

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, "Aku tahu."

"Lihat, suamimu sedang berjalan kesini. Dia sangat tampan ya..." kata Kushina yang hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan dari Naruto.

"Apanya yang tampan?" kata Naruto sebelum berbalik menghadap suaminya yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku tampan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ya, terserah kau saja _teme_..." Naruto menjulingkan bola matanya bosan.

"Hn, persiapkan dirimu. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan tuan Namikaze, kakekmu." kata Sasuke kemudian memandang Kushina, "Sebaiknya ibu juga ikut." lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Naruto menoleh ke arah ibunya. Menggenggam tangan orang yang melahirkannya itu. Mengirim pesan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja melalui genggamannya. Kini saatnya ia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada. Satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze yang telah ditelantarkan. Buah hati dari cinta orang tuanya.

"Huh. Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan si tua bangka itu, hm?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto." Kushina mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aww... ampun Kaa-san," Naruto mengaduh.

Melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan ibu mertuanya yang unik itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Dobe_,"

...

Meski umurnya yang hampir seabad tak mengurangi garis ketegasan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kharisma yang begitu kuat melekat pada aura kehadirannya. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam seperti kebanyakan tamu undangan lainnya. Berdiri dengan satu tongkat kayu pada tangan kirinya. Berbicara dengan tamu undangan yang mungkin saja adalah rekan bisnisnya. Kakeknya begitu karismatik, pikir Naruto.

Rambut yang dulu mungkin serupa dengan milik Naruto, kini tetutup oleh warna putih seiring berlalunya waktu. Rindu. Kerinduan itu begitu saja muncul dari dalam hati Naruto. Rasa aneh yang mungkin saja bisa dikatakan bahagia menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia punya keluarga besar. Ia tak lagi sendirian hanya dengan ibunya. Entah bagaimana selanjutnya, mengetahui hal itu saja bisa membuat hatinya tersenyum.

Berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan menggandeng tangan ibunya, Naruto melangkah dengan penuh tekad. Didengarnya suara Sasuke yang menyapa kakeknya, "Tuan Namikaze, yang terhormat." Katanya.

Entah kenapa, jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat. Tangan yang tergenggam pada jari ibunya itu menguat mencari pegangan. Ia tahu hal itu juga berlaku pada diri ibunya, terbukti dengan dinginnya tangan yang ia genggam.

Dan ketika tuan Namikaze menoleh, tatapan mata biru itu bertemu. Banyak kata yang seharusnya terucap menjadi bisu. Hanya ada sorot mata yang begitu sarat akan kata sebagai gantinya. Menelan ludah dari tenggorokannya yang kering, Naruto memberanikan memanggil seorang yang dulu dianggapnya tak pernah dimilikinya. "Kakek," ucapnya tercekat.

…

To be continue_

Sedikit dari penulis:

Jumpa lagi dengan saya… =)

Wah, terima kasih sangat, sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini… dan terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot buat review…

Maaf, karena kesibukan yang bejibun jadi ga bisa bales satu-satu.

Untuk yang mengharapkan ItaKyu… gomen, mungkin Kyuubi ga muncul di fic ini. Karena Naruto memang adalah keturunan tunggal dari Namikaze. Dan untuk yang agak tidak suka sama Dei… harap bersabar ya, karena Dei adalah tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh di fic ini~

Tapi yang jelas, Teme tetap sama si Dobe~ (hehehehe… ketawa gaje).

Sekian dari saya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya kawan-kawan….

Arigatou :-*

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

Ruangan yang terdapat tepat di samping kiri ballroom pernikahan Sasuke-Naruto itu kini menjadi saksi reuni antara mertua dan menantu, kakek dan cucu. Seperti seharusnya reuni, maka suasana haru itulah yang tercipta. Ya, mungkin itu yang diharapkan Kushina atau Naruto setidaknya. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Bagaimanapun juga kenyataanlah yang harus diterima. Pahit memang, tapi Naruto yakin ini hanyalah sebuah proses yang harus ia lalui. Ia harus tegar ketika kakek yang seharusnya menerimanya dengan hati suka ria malah menolaknya dengan begitu gamblang. Masih begitu jelas penolakan itu di pikiran dan hatinya. Sungguh miris ketika ia melihat ibunya bersimpuh di kaki kakeknya hanya karena meminta restu agar Naruto bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakek. Sangat ironis.

"Kumohon, ayah..." Kushina tetap bersimpuh di kaki mertuanya itu. Air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya membasahi wajah ayu-nya.

Tetap diam dan terlalu angkuh. Kushina tahu ayah dari suami tercintanya ini memang keras kepala. Entah dulu ataupun sekarang, sama sekali tak pernah ada perubahan. Minato, suaminya dan dirinya memang salah. Menikah tanpa restu itu adalah beban yang berat. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Saat ini ia cukup harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk memperjuangkan hak anaknya. Hak untuk diakui sebagai seorang Namikaze.

Naruto menggeram dalam hati. Melihat ibunya mengiba di kaki kakeknya membuatnya geram. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia merasa sulit bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Disembunyikan dimanakah hati kakeknya itu? Atau apakah hati itu telah membeku menjadi baja? Isakan demi isakan ibunya terus saja memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuatnya hilang akan kendali yang sudah ditahannya sekuat mungkin. "Ayah..." terdengar lagi suara memohon dari ibunya.

"Ibu. Berdirilah," Naruto menggeram keras. Jari-jari tangannya terkepal erat. "Ibu. Dengarkan aku, berdirilah. Tak ada gunanya kita mengemis seperti itu. Berdiri, ibu." Teriak Naruto.

"Ayah... kumohon..." tetap saja Kushina bersimpuh memohon di kaki mertuanya itu.

"Ibu!" teriak Naruto. lepas sudah kesabarannya. Air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Si kakek tetap tak bergeming. Berdiri angkuh dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin. Buku-buku jari tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam tongkat kayu penopang tubuh rentanya. Di kakinya si menantu bersimpuh memohon restunya. Telinganya seakan tuli mendengar isakan dari istri anaknya yang tak pernah ia akui.

"Ayah..." semakin lirih suara Kushina. Tenaga dan hatinya kini telah lelah.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri dan meraih tangan ibunya, menyentaknya agar berdiri. Begitu sulit. Tangan ibunya begitu erat memegangi ujung celana orang yang tak mau disebut kakek olehnya. "Ibu... sudah, jangan teruskan" bisik lembut Naruto.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Kilau iris mata yang tertutupi oleh air mata itu menatap anaknya. "Memohonlah kepada kakekmu, Naruto." kata Kushina kemudian.

"Tak perlu." Nada dingin dan datar itu menyela respon yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto. Suara yang tak bersahabat dari kakeknya.

"Aku tak pernah mempunyai menantu ataupun seorang cucu." tegas si kakek. Dihentakkannya kakinya, berjalan ke arah pintu meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri menyandar pada dinding dan melihat hal menyakitkan yang dialami ibu mertua dan suaminya itu memejamkan mata, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tahu pasti Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Tetap tersenyum untuk menghibur ibunya atas penolakan dari kakeknya. Merogoh kantong celana setelan jas silvernya, ia mengeluarkan smartphone hitamnya. Menghubungi Kakashi orang kepercayaannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke, menerima perintah dari tuannya.

"Tolong antar ibu pulang, pastikan beliau meminum obat penenang. Dan tolong urusi juga pestanya, mungkin aku dan Naruto tidak akan kembali ke pesta itu. Sampaikan pada _Otou-san _bahwa kami telah pulang." Kata Sasuke yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Kakashi.

Naruto tetap mematung. Pandangannya kosong. Ibunya telah diantar pulang oleh Kakashi. Tapi sorot kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata ibunya itu sulit sekali hilang dari ingatannya. Ia berdiri menahan tubuhnya yang mungkin akan roboh. Mencari pegangan ketika ia merasa dirinya ditarik dan dibawa dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Menyandarkan dirinya penuh pada dada bidang itu. Ya, tak perlu banyak kata, ia hanya butuh seseorang yang menemaninya ketika ia butuh alasan untuk tetap kuat.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto, memapahnya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil _porsche_ legam miliknya. Dibiarkannya kepala Naruto tetap menyandar di dadanya. Dan dibantunya Naruto duduk di sisi kursi pengemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum ia bergegas memasuki kemudi mobilnya dan meluncurkannya secepat mungkin ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto, suami sah-nya yang terlelap di ranjang _king size_ kamarnya. Warna Naruto begitu kontras dengan warna wallpaper kamar itu. Tapi Sasuke menyukai pemandangan ini. Diamatinya Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Oh! Sebaiknya ia melepas sepatu Naruto, atau lebih bagus lagi jika ia juga mengganti pakaian resmi itu dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Hmm, jika saja _dobe_ tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Tersenyum, Sasuke kembali mengamati Naruto yang kini telah memakai kaos birunya yang kebesaran tanpa memakai bawahan celana, ya... Naruto hanya memakai celana dalam sebagai bawahan. Sebuah pikiran kotor menghampiri otak Sasuke, dan hampir saja Sasuke hilang kendali. Segera ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. menepuk pelan kepala matahari itu ketika dilihatnya Naruto gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mimpikah? Pikir Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san_... jangan... jangan lakukan lagi... ayo, berdiri _kaa-san,_" gumam Naruto. Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Shhttt... aku di sini, Naruto." bisik Sasuke. Kembali tangannya mengelus surai kuning milik suaminya. "Tenanglah," lanjut Sasuke.

"Enghh..." rintih Naruto. Mata yang terpejam itu kini telah menunjukkan kilau biru yang selalu membuat Sasuke takjub.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Sasuke... jangan tinggalkan aku... erghh..." rancau Naruto.

"Ya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto."

.

.

Naruto merasakan beban berat yang menimpa perutnya. Perlahan dengan malas ia membuka mata dari rasa kantuk yang begitu mendamba. Tangan berwarna pucat lah yang ia lihat, memeluk erat pinggangnya. Terlonjak, ia tak menyangka Sasuke tidur seranjang dengannya. "Apa-apaan ini, _Teme_." Teriak Naruto, tangannya segera menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke.

Masih terlelap dari tidurnya, Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas kemudian memeluk erat Naruto kembali. Menyamankan dirinya pada kehangatan tubuh itu.

"_Teme_, kau... kurang ajar kau." Naruto berteriak lagi, kini tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Hn. Selamat pagi, _dobe_. Kau berisik sekali." Sasuke membuka mata, menguap lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

Seolah Naruto belum merasa terkejut mendapati ia di ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke, kini matanya mengerjap tertahan dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli menemukan wajah konyol itu di muka Naruto. "_Dobe_," katanya sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Sasuke mandi, Naruto masih saja terdiam memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sebelum menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah terganti. Tidak! Berani-beraninya Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Tak mungkin! hatinya menyangkal. Menghembuskan napas keras-keras ia mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan mendapati dirinya seperti apa yang ditakutinya. Ah! Kenapa ia hanya memakai celana dalam. Mungkinkah...

"_Cklek_." Suara pintu terbuka memutuskan halusinasinya. Sasuke keluar dari pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rambut basah menutupi wajahnya serta belitan handuk di pinggangnya. Mata Sasuke menatap kilau biru Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda. Ah, suami atau istri lebih tepatnya, sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya menyisir rambut basahnya segala arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Naruto, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Naruto pagi ini terlihat sangat menggoda. Andai saja ini bukanlah pernikahan bisnis seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, andai saja ia lebih dulu jatuh hati pada pria di hadapannya ini. Dan andai saja hatinya belum dimiliki oleh Dei, kekasihnya yang setia.

"_Teme_, jawab pertanyaanku!" urat di leher Naruto semakin menggoda Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus ku jawab, hn? Kau lebih tahu dari pada aku. Tak ingat? Sungguh tak bertanggung jawab." Jawab Sasuke, seringai nakalnya menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"_Glek"_ Naruto meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, mukanya pucat. Tidak! Ia masih perjaka, ia yakin itu. "Kau, tidak melakukan apapun padaku kan?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Kau mengharapkannya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Te... tentu tidak, _Baka_!" Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, _dobe_." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, didudukinya samping ranjang itu, menatap lekat pada lautan sebiru permata di hadapannya. Menyeringai sebelum mengecup lembut tulang yang tertutup daging di bawah leher sewarna hamparan pasir pantai yang pernah dikunjunginya, kemudian membelainya dan menggigitinya gemas.

Naruto mengerang tanpa perlawanan. Matanya menutup rapat menahan rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin menepis bibir itu, tapi apa daya kedua tangannya telah tergenggam erat di tangan Sasuke. Mantan pemegang medali emas karate di sekolahnya dulu memang tak patut Naruto ragukan.

Mendengar erangan tertahan dari mulut Naruto hampir saja merobohkan pertahanan Sasuke. Tidak, ini kesalahan seperti apa yang pikirannya katakan. Tapi, respon dari Naruto sangat menggoda iman Sasuke. Alih-alih melepaskan gigitannya pada panggkal leher _tan_ itu, Sasuke mulai merayapkan tangan kirinya yang bebas pada lekuk pinggang Naruto, membelai dengan sapuan lembut tangannya di sana. Ia melirik Naruto dan mendapati wajah suami, ah sebut saja istrinya, memerah. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi Sasuke mulai bergeriliya pada tonjolan kejantanan Naruto yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam putih yang terlihat sedikit basah itu. "Ah, sudah basah, ternyata." Kata Sasuke, kini bibirnya telah mengulum lembut daun telinga Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, Naruto sungguh tak tahu. Apa yang diperintahkan otaknya pada tubuhnya benar-benar tak mempan. Ia ingin segera lepas dari Sasuke, tapi tubuhnya enggan meninggalkan kenikmatan itu. Naruto menggigit bibir dalamnya keras hingga ia merasa ada sedikit darah di sana. Tak boleh, Naruto mencoba menemukan pengendalian dirinya. Pikirannya merancau ke segala arah, oh! Ia menemukan celah. Sebelum ia berubah pikiran segera di tendangnya Sasuke membabi buta dengan kakinya.

Sasuke sempat kewalahan dengan tendangan Naruto sebelum ia menjauhkan dirinya, ia memijat tekuknya pelan dan tertawa. Salah satu yang disukai Sasuke pada Naruto sejak dulu, reaksi spontannya. "Hm... kau menikmatinya, kemudian menendangku?" tanya Sasuke geli. "Benar-benar seperti dirimu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto megap-megap mengatur napasnya, matanya melotot ke arah Sasuke. "_Teme_, kau... kau brengsek." Umpatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya, ia beranjak menuju lemari kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa potong baju dan celana, melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. "Mandilah, kita akan sibuk hari ini."

"Bagaimana kabar _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto, matanya meredup penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sudah agak tenang. Kakashi masih mendampinginya." Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia ingin memberi pelukan, memberi ketenangan pada Naruto, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Naruto tulus.

"Hn."

...

To be continue_

Pojok author:

Saya meminta maaf sungguh, maafkan saya. Udah _update_nya lama, hasilnya malah amburegul kayak gini #nangispenuhpenyesalan.

Sebenarnya saya sempat kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Entah kenapa setiap mau menulis, selalu saja otak saya buntu, tak ada satu ide pun yang nyangkut di kepala. Dan ketika menulis chap ini pun saya merasa kagok, mungkin karena udah lama banget ga nyentuh SasuNaru. (T.T)

Terima kasih ya, udah mau review chap sebelumnya... jika kalian tak keberatan tolong beri saya masukan, kritik, komentar, saran atau apapun itu di kotak review lagi.

Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah memfavoritkan TLYM ini, para _silent readers_, dan anda sekalian yang selalu buat saya semangat untuk menulis. Sankyuuuu :')

Saya tidak tahu kapan chap 5 akan _update_, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menulisnya sedikit demi sedikit dan semoga saja ide selalu berpihak pada saya.

Sekian, saya pamit undur diri. _Bye_... sampai jumpa lagi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **AU, OOC (**tak terhindarkan**), TYPO (**merajalela**), YAOI , EYD (**yang tidak sesuai**), Rated: M** **(**konsumsi dewasa**)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

* * *

><p>Ramalan cuaca yang terdengar melalui radio klasik yang terpajang di atas rak buku mengatakan cuaca akan cerah hari ini. Matahari bersinar dengan terik penuh semangat, semilir angin yang kadang berhembus lumayan dingin sebagai bonus, dan suara bising menandakan berbagai aktivitas manusia yang sedang melangsungkan hidupnya sebagai bumbu.<p>

Tidak ada yang spesial, sama seperti hari-hari yang dilalui pemuda 24 tahunan itu kemarin. Ia mengerjap, memandang arah jendela yang memaparkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bersebelahan dengan apatemennya, langit biru berhias awan sebagai atap terindah. Pemuda itu mengela napas yang menyakitkan dadanya. Ada yang kurang, ia tahu betul. Ingin sekali ia berteriak untuk sekedar mengurangi betapa frustasinya ia. Baru tiga hari tanpa bersebelahan, baru tiga hari tanpa saling memandang, baru tiga hari tanpa kecupan mesra kekasihnya membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Jika yang dirasa akan seperti ini, ia mungkin akan menarik kerelaannya untuk menyetujui pernikahan kekasihnya. Bukan dengannya, pernikahan kekasihnya dengan pemuda lain, dengan pemuda yang mungkin saja berhasil merebut kekasihnya darinya.

Sungguh betapa bodohnya ia. Ketika diliriknya foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya dengan nanar, ia tertohok. Tenggorokannya tercekat, sesak. Foto kekasihnya yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan itu seolah memudar seiring waktu. Harga diri sebagai pria melarangnya untuk meneteskan air mata, untuk mengerang penuh penyesalan. Bagaimanapun juga keputusan sudah diambilnya, tak sepantasnya ia menyesalinya kemudian. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap akan janji yang kekasihnya ucapkan. Selalu setia meski tak lagi dengannya.

Ia butuh pelampiasan, saat ini juga. Maka beranjaklah ia menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan _shower_ tanpa mengatur suhu air. Segera tanpa melepas sehelai kainpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia membasahi ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Menjambak rambut pirangnya dan membasuh muka segala arah, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Errrghhh." Geramnya tertahan. Sakit di dadanya sama sekali tak berkurang.

Ia mulai menghalusinasikan kekasihnya, membayangkan kekasihnya berada di sisinya, menyentuhnya, meraba setiap sudut pada tubuhnya. Kini ia segera melepas helai demi helai baju dan celananya. Menanamkan di pikirannya bahwa tangannya menjadi tangan kekar yang menjanjikan kepuasan milik kekasihnya. Setelah sepenuhnya telanjang, ia mulai meraba-raba dadanya, berlama-lama pada tonjolan yang menghiasi dada itu, mengeksplorasi sedangkan bibirnya merancau akan kata-kata. "Ehmmmhhh... ya, di sana, lebihhh..." napasnya mulai tersenggal tak teratur. Dibawanya satu jari pada mulutnya, mengulum penuh penghayatan, memberi air liur merata pada jari telunjuknya. Mata nanar penuh damba ia tampilkan, menghayati peran kekasihnya yang tak kasat mata. Kelopak dipejamkan erat mengingat-ingat bisikan lembut nan seksi suara kekasihnya saat menyebut namanya, _"Dei, Dei... kau selalu menjadi candu."_

Seketika itu tak bisa lagi gairahnya dibendung. Diraihnya cepat botol cairan sabun di sampingnya. Membasahi kedua telapak tangannya dengan cairan harum itu dan membawanya pada area kejantanannya yang telah berdiri menantang angkuh. Sentuhan lembut membuatnya sedikit berjengit nikmat, menstabilkan sedikit saja napasnya, ia mulai mencengkram, meremas, serta mengocok teratur bagian dirinya yang sanggup membuatnya melayang jauh di kegelapan puncak api gairah. "Sas... lebih keras. Lagi! Cepat!" suara serak gemetar akibat dentuman jantung yang menghantam bercampur jadi satu. Selesaikan secepat mungkin, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Panas membara yang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya siap menelannya. Gerakan tangannya kini tak lagi berirama, terkesan terburu-buru, tak terdefinisikan. Pikirannya kosong hanya ada kepuasan dalam benaknya. "Ggguhhh... ehm..." geraman dari tenggorokannya meluncur secara bergantian. Serasa akan roboh ketika puncak penyelesaian menggulungnya tanpa ampun, kejantannya berdenyut ngilu memuncratkan cairan putih kental itu, mulutnya merancau memekikkan nama kekasihnya. "Sasuke!... ehmmm." Kaki bergetar tak lagi menjadi penopang tubuhnya. Ia terduduk jatuh sementara hatinya tak kunjung merasakan kelegaan.

...

Naruto merasa sedikit kikuk di meja makan keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Aura canggung sangat ketara di ruang makan menyebabkan ia duduk tegak sedangkan kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan dengan gelisah. Apa-apaan ini? Semestinya berkumpulnya semua bagian anggota keluarga menciptakan suatu keceriaan dan penuh suka cita. Bukan saling diam-diaman, bukan saling acuh tak acuh seperti ini. Oh! Naruto hanya lupa jika kini ia juga bagian dari mereka, Uchiha. Keluarga yang terkenal sangat cuek dan irit bicara.

"Ehm." Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto berdeham. Ia tak tahan, biasanya saat makan, celoteh riang ibunya sebagai pengiring pengganti musiknya. Memberanikan diri ia mulai mengamati kepala keluarga. Sang ayah duduk dengan tenang menikmati makanan yang tersedia, kharisma yang terpancar dari dalamnya menguar penuh kewibawaan. Dari cara memegang sumpit bahkan caranya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya pasti dilakukan dengan prediksinya. Tahap demi tahap seolah menandakan kesenian tradisional jepang masa lampau. Ya, meski Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang karena kekayaan yang melimpah, tapi Uchiha juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang selalu tak pernah melupakan sebuah tradisi yang diwariskan nenek moyangnya turun-temurun. Hakama yang dipakai ayah mertuanya itu terkesan kuno namun penuh dengan sejarah, dijahit dengan dengan jahitan tangan perempuan renta yang ahli dibidangnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto meneguk ludah saat matanya kini bersirobok dengan si ayah, kehilangan kata-kata, Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Kau tak suka makanannya?" ujar sang ayah mertua.

Naruto terlonjak, secepat mungkin ia menjawab. "Suka... suka, tentu saja suka. Hehehehe..." tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Lalu, kenapa tak makan?" tanya Ayah mertuanya lagi.

"Eh, akan ku makan, Ehm... Ayah." Naruto segera memegang sumpitnya, mengambil sayur dan lauk secara acak, melahapnya penuh-penuh.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto menyeringai melihat binar kejahilan di mata Fugaku, ayahnya. "Jangan mengerjainya, _tou-san_."

Naruto mendongak, Itachi tertawa simpul, sedangkan Fugaku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya." Kata Fugaku setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, "Tak usah canggung, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, menantu." Lanjutnya, senyum lebarnya sangat bersahabat tak sesuai dengan kabar yang beredar.

Naruto tersipu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Itachi menyeletuk, "Kau tau kan apa maksudku?" tambahnya.

"Enak." Jawab Naruto yang masih saja melahap makanannya.

"Wah." Senyum miring Itachi tercetak di bibirnya sebelum ia mulai bertepuk tangan. "Kau hebat juga ternyata, _otouto_." Liriknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke seperti biasa hanya menanggapi godaan Itachi dengan kata andalannya, "Hn."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? apa masakan ini Sasuke yang memasak? Tidak mungkin." Kata Naruto, tangannya melambai-lambai ke depan.

"Huh" Fugaku mendengus geli. "Mirip sekali kau dengan almarhum ayahmu, nak."

"Benarkah?" Naruto sedikit gembira mendengar perkataan dari ayah mertuanya itu. Jarang sekali baginya untuk membicarakan seorang Minato, ayah kandungnya.

Fugaku menganguk-anguk, "Sama-sama polos." Jawabnya.

"Atau bodoh." Lanjut Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya.

Kening Naruto mengkerut mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari Sasuke, suami sahnya. Bodoh, katanya? Enak saja! "Kau yang bodoh, _teme_." Lidahnya terjulur mengejek.

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu, lalu kita pergi."

"Hm..." Naruto menjawab dengan nada jengkel membuat Itachi dan Fugaku tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

...

Tubuh rentanya benar-benar membuatnya setengah murka. Harus berbaring di ranjang dengan selang infus di tangan membuatnya jengkel. Sebenarnya, ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia hanya kelelahan sehingga menimbulkan pingsan, huh?! anak buahnya terlalu memanjakannya.

Mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia justru mendapati kepalanya pening tiada tara. Mendengus, mau tak mau ia berbaring lagi. Menjoba memejamkan mata, ia mulai teringat pertemuannya dengan istri dari anaknya dan cucunya tentu saja. Pertemuan itu, jika saja keadaan mengizinkan, ia ingin sekali memperbaikinya. Ia ingin memeluk menantu dan cucunya, membawa mereka dalam perlindungan atas namanya. Tidak, tindakan yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Demi mereka juga.

Ia tak menyangka jika cucu satu-satunya menikah dengan salah satu Uchiha. Cukup mengagetkan jantung tuanya. Ia bahkan sempat tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi saat itu. Ya, tindakan yang Kushina lakukan pada Naruto tepat menurutnya. Mungkin pernikahan ini terlihat menguntungkan Uchiha, tapi mereka tidak tahu, bahwa masa depan Naruto lah yang akan bersinar dengan pernikahannya. Dengan Naruto berada di keluarga Uchiha, menikahi bocah jenius bernama Sasuke, kemampuan bisnis Naruto akan meningkat pesat. Naruto harus terasah karena dunia bisnis tak semudah apa yang orang pikirkan. Saling menjegal demi sebuah keuntungan, cara licik pun halal dilakukan.

Ia sudah tua, kerajaan bisnis yang dari muda susah payah didirikannya harus mempunyai penerus. Satu-satunya penerus kini hanyalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Anaknya ˗ayah dari Naruto˗ Namikaze Minato memutuskan menikahi Khusina 22 tahun yang lalu. Banyak pihak mengatakan ia tak merestui pernikahan mereka. Salah besar. Restunya selalu mengalir untuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Minato lah yang melarikan diri, melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab sebagai penerus Namikaze dengan alasan ingin mandiri tanpa bergantung pada kekayaan yang bukan dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Anak yang bodoh, pikirnya saat itu.

Naruto tumbuh sangat mirip dengan Minato membuatnya menyeringai. Mulai kini ia tahu bahwa kehidupan cucunya sedikit akan membuat bocah itu menderita. Bagaimanapun juga kedewasaan dan kemampuan Naruto harus berkembang pesat. Banyak sekali pihak yang menginginkan posisinya dalam Namikaze nanti. Karena itu ia menyembunyikannya. Biar mereka tahu, biar mereka tercengang. pikiran ini membuatnya tersenyum licik. Sebagai kakek, ia tahu, cucunya mampu.

_"Ceklek."_ Suara pintu terbuka tanpa meninggalkan ketukan dulu itu pasti perawatnya. Perawat setianya, Tsunade. Saatnya sutikan dan bau obat yang menyengat lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan. "Kenapa kau kemari?" katanya malas.

Tsunade tertawa. Dasar perawat yang tak tahu diri. "Kau sudah harus minum obat lagi, yang mulia Jiraiya." Guraunya.

Jiraiya menghembuskan napas keras."Bisakah kita melewatkan itu? Aku tak sakit seperti yang kalian kira."

"Maaf." Tsunade mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Sudahlah, menurut saja, tua bangka." Tambahnya ringan.

Mau tak mau perkataan Tsunade membuat Jiraiya tertawa. "Ingat saja perempuan tua, selisih umur kita hanya 5 tahun." Jiraiya mengingatkan.

"Kau benar." Tsunade mengalah untuk perdebatan kali ini. Segera diangsurkannya beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih kepada Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jiraiya sebelum menelan obat-obat itu dengan wajah tak rela.

"Bagaimana dia? Cucumu tampan seperti di foto yang selalu dikumpulkan detektif sewaanmu, kah?" Tsunade bertanya.

Jiraiya memejamkan mata, tersenyum, kemudian menjawab. "Lebih, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Minato. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri." Ujar Jiraiya bangga.

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan menantikan pertemuan itu." Kata Tsunade pelan, bibir merahnya melebar melengkung ke atas.

...

Sasuke mendecak bosan melihat Naruto yang kini terlihat bingung dengan banyaknya jenis kue yang terpajang di etalase toko _bakery_ langganan keluarga Uchiha. Mata Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar layak kucing yang sedang melihat ikan dan mulut menganganya yang Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi pasti meneteskan air liur. Tak tahan, Sasuke menggetokkan ujung tangannya pada puncak rambut jabrik kuning menyala itu.

"Oww." Naruto menjerit kesakitan, matanya mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Apa-apaan sih kau, _teme_?" ujarnya jengkel.

"Cepatlah, bodoh! Bahkan tinggal memilih kue pun kau tak mampu, dasar _dobe_." Sasuke melirik jam tangan _rolex_ di tangan kirinya.

"Ehm..." Naruto menggumam. "Menurutmu, keju atau coklat?" tanya Naruto, matanya melihat ke atas menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya coklat saja." Naruto mengangguk-angguk, sebelum, "Eh, tapi aku juga ingin keju... kelihatannya enak." Ragu Naruto lagi.

"Stop, _dobe_. Belilah dua-duanya dan kita segera menemui _kaa-san_." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memutarkan bola matanya. Bersama dengan Naruto, ia harus rela menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan lihat saja penonton gratisan itu menunjukkan wajah-wajah penasaran. Sasuke mulai memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Hn. Cepatlah, Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke menimbulkan senyum lebar di bibir Naruto. Ah, silau sekali matahari di hadapannya ini, pikir Sasuke.

Setelah mereka membeli dua buah tangan dari toko _bakery_, satu untuk Khusina dan satu untuk Naruto sendiri, mereka melaju menuju kediaman Naruto. Sasuke berkali-kali harus menyabarkan diri atas banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto padanya. Huh?! terlihat sekali jika istrinya itu sangat ingin memiliki mobil sendiri. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Mobil _porsche_ legam Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah ibu mertuanya. Mata Naruto meredup ketika ia turun dari mobil Sasuke. Ia terlihat mengambil pasokan udara sebelum menghembuskannya kencang-kencang. Berkali-kali ditepuknya kedua sisi pipinya untuk memberinya sebuah semangat pada diri sendiri. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto kemudian menunjukkan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Yosh. Ayo masuk." Ajak Naruto, secara tidak sadar ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Sebentar Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Mobil siapa itu yang terletak disamping sedan Kakashi?" tambah Sasuke.

"Eh, kau benar. Mobil siapa itu, Sasuke?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya, bodoh. Kau bertanya padaku lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa, hn?" jawab Sasuke sarkastis.

Naruto tertawa, "Hehehehe... _okaa-san_?" canda Naruto yang kemudian dihadiahi sentilan di dahinya oleh Sasuke.

Sementara ia di gandeng Naruto memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke membawa penglihatannya ke arah mobil _lamborghini_ hijau armi dengan plat nomor yang tak asing baginya. "Siapa pemilik mobil itu?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

...

To be continue_

Pojok author:

Chap 5 update. Yeiiii... #teriakgaje ^_^

Saya bener-bener ga nyangka respon dari teman-teman begitu hangat. Membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan TLYM ini. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!_ :D

Karena saya belum bisa bales satu-satu review dari teman-teman, saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

'_Sebenarnya, Sasuke cinta gak sih sama Naruto?' _cinta kok, tapi cinta kan butuh proses. Lagi pula di hati Sasuke saat ini kan masih ada si Dei. Tapi berhubung daya tarik Naruto susah banget ditolak oleh Sasuke jadi ya kesannya, Sasuke plin-plan. Hahahaha, mau ama Dei juga mau ama Naruto #Dasar!

'_Mpreg?'_ jujur, saya benar-benar suka fic Yaoi yang berbau Mpreg. Pengen buat tapi... hehehehe, pikiran saya belum sampai kesana #Hiks! :'(

'_Lemon SasuNaru?'_ ada saatnya, di tunggu aja. Tapi ga tau hasilnya kayak gimana. Wkwkwkwk...

'_Munculin seseorang yang cinta ama Naru?'_ tuh udah muncul orangnya, yang pakek mobil lambo ijo armi entuh... ayo tebak siapa? :D

'_Sasu ama Naru, terus Dei ma Tachi?'_ niatnya juga gitu, semoga terlaksana... ^^

'_Sasu lemonan ama Dei?'_ iya gitu deh, kan mereka pacaran... hehehe, tuntutan cerita :p

'_Sasuke tipe badboy?'_ bukan, sebenarnya dia tipe setia. #masa? Ya, dia pacaran ama Dei, tapi dia kan laki-laki, apalagi noh si Naru daya tarik uke-nya kan yahud banget, ya mau ga mau dia jadi tergoda. #hahahaha

'_Dei itu Deidara?'_ aye, dia Deidara~

'_Alur cerita kecepetan?'_ haduh, maapin saya, salah satu dari banyaknya kelemahan saya memang di alur :'(

'_Muncul pihak ke 3 dari Naru?'_ iya, tuh muncul :D

'_Panjangin lagi?'_ ini juga gomen #bungkuk saya juga lemah bikin cerita panjang-panjang.

Yak. Itu jawaban dari saya, maap kalo gaje. Dan tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia baca, review, follow, dan memfavoritkan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa~

**(^3^)/'**


End file.
